TRIZTE RECUERDO DE UN AMOR
by animes
Summary: UMA E HAN VUELTO A Ikuto pelear. SE DA CUENTA UMA QUE AMA A Ikuto. ¿QUE ENTRE ELLOS Pásara?. ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE


_____**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A **__**SHUGO CHARA **__**ES UNA SERIE DE ANIME Y MANGA **__**SHŌJO**__** CREADO POR EL DÚO DE AUTORES DE MANGA **__**PEACH-PIT**__**.**_

Ya había pasado cerca de 3 días desde aquella discusión sin sentido entre Amu e Ikuto.

Amu se encontraba en su habitación recordando aquella discusión.

FLASH BACK

Amu se acababa de despertar mientras Ikuto se encontraba dormido, sin querer se le escapo un pensamiento.

-- Que hermoso y tierno se ve Ikuto durmiendo – dijo Amu

-- Gracias, al igual que tu – dijo Ikuto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Amu

Amu muy sonrojada dice -- ¡Pervertido! Fuera de mi cama –

A lo que Ikuto responde –No quiero – la abraza haciendo que Amu se sonrojara más.

-- lárgate de mi cuarto y no vuelvas – dice Amu mientras lo empuja hacia el balcón

FIN FLASH BACK

El llamado de su madre la hace regresar a la realidad

-- Amu baja a cenar –

-- Ya voy–

La cena pasa con un silencio incomodo haciendo que Amu se pierda en sus pensamientos.

FLASH BACK

En un momento de enfermedad Ikuto dice.

-- Tu me gustas Amu – Acercándose al rostro sintiendo la agitada respiración de la chica

-- No es verdad esta delirando –Amu dice mientras se aparta de el pero algo la detiene. La mano de Ikuto (su amado Ikuto) agarra su barbilla y dice – No es mentira, tu me gustas–

-- No es ver…--Amu es interrumpida por los labios de aquel peli azul con ojos de zafiro

FIN FLASH BACK

-- one-chan! Porque te sonrojas – dice Ami.

Agita la cabeza para recobrar la compostura – por nada Ami – dando una sonrisa –me retiro a mi habitación—con tono cool y sexy—

-- que cool y sexy eres Amu—dicen sus papas

Una vez en su habitación se recuesta en su cama.

--¿Qué tienes Amu– preguntan las charas

--nada– dice Amu

-- Es por Ikuto ¿verdad? – dice Dia

-- No es así – poniendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-- si es eso—afirma Miki

-- tal vez lo extraño un poco--

-- un poco, lo extrañas demasiado – Dijo Ran

-- es verdad lo extraño tanto – dice Amu con lagrimas

-- es verdad, ¿lo amas? – dice Su

--¿lo amo?– piensa ella mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – Es verdad lo amo tanto, que no puedo vivir sin el--

--¿A quien amas Amu?– dice una voz varonil desde el balcón.

-- Ikuto ¿eres tú? – dice Amu

-- si soy yo – dice el peli azul

-- ¡Ikuto! Te extrañe tanto – lazándose a sus brazos.

Ikuto quedo en shock ante tal reacción de Amu pero correspondió el abrazo-- ¿a quien amas Amu? – vuelve a preguntar

--Este…yo…es…– bajando la mirada y sonrojándose

Al ver esto Ikuto comprende todo y vuelve a agarrar la barbilla de Amu quedándose viendo a los ajos con una ternura, cariño y amor.

-- no digas nada ya lo se todo, tus ojos te delataron – dice Ikuto

-- Ikuto…yo…es… – fue silenciada por esos labios que deseaba y extrañaba, esos labios que la volvían loca.

-- los labios de Amu saben a fresa– pensó Ikuto—solo se separaron cuando el aire se había acabado. Ikuto no podía resistir volver a besar esos labios tan delicados que le hacían estremecer, esos labios que había deseado tanto y por tanto tiempo. El beso fue más apasionado y tierno a cada momento el cual fue interrumpido por el grito de sus charas.

--¡Amu e Ikuto, que lindos se ven!– dicen las charas

--esto es amor — dice Miki

Ambos se sonrojan. Ikuto dice – si la amo con toda mi alma—

Ella al oír esto deja caer unas lagrimas por la emoción, eso era lo que necesitaba su corazón.

--Ikuto yo también te amo, te amo con todo el corazón y toda mi…– fue interrumpida por un beso del peli azul pero este fue mas apasionado que el anterior. Se abrazaron con tanto amor que las charas quedaron impactadas.

Este beso fue interrumpido por la madre de Amu

--Amu puedo pasar– dice la madre mientras Ikuto sube al tejado

-- si, mamá, ¿Qué se te ofrece? –

--tu papá, Ami y yo iremos a cuidar a tus abuelos por 3 días y te vas a quedar sola en casa—

--si mamá no te preocupes –-

--te dejo dinero y comida–

En eso entra Ami y dice – one-chan me puedo llevar a Miki, Ran, Su, Dia y a ese gatito (yuro) para jugar –con una cara tierna.

-- Si te los puedes llevar—dijo Amu— Así podre estar a solas con Ikuto por 3 días – pensó.

Media hora después sus padres se fueron despidiéndose de la peli rosa.

--cuídate Amu—dijo su papá

--adiós one-chan—dijo Ami

--confiamos en ti—dijo su madre

Al cerrar la puerta sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban y una voz varonil dijo_

--al fin solos—

--si Ikuto—dijo Amu sonrojándose

Al quedar enfrente de Ikuto el la beso apasionadamente, no tardo en dejarse llevar por las emociones que invadían su cuerpo.

Caí en el sillón, con Ikuto encima de mi, nuestros labios se movían con tanta sincronía, amor, pasión y ternura.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer toda mi espalda las cuales me hicieron estremecer.

Nuestras bocas se separaron en busca de aire, pero no se volvieron a encontrar ya que Ikuto comenzó a besar mi cuello, para luego ir bajando más y mas.

Ikuto lentamente comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa, sin dejar de besar mi cuello todas esas sensaciones se sentían tan bien que no pude evitar dar un gemido de placer, algo que dijo el peli azul me hizo reaccionar.

--te amo Amu, quiero que seas mía—

--yo también te amo, pero no estoy preparada para dar el siguiente paso, no ahora—dijo Amu

--esta… bien no quiero presionarte, tenemos mucho tiempo—dijo el peli azul—pero déjame dormir junto a ti, Amu—

--si—dijo Amu sonrojada

Se fueron ala recamara de Amu se acostaron. Ikuto la abraza y ella se coloca encima de su pecho. Después de unos minutos el sueño los venció hasta quedar en brazos de Morfeo

En la mañana Amu despierta y busca a su amado Ikuto al no encontrarlo se pone triste, antes de derramar alguna lágrima oye a alguien decir:

--hasta que te despiertas dormilona—voltea y ve a Ikuto sin camisa y con una bandeja de comida y una rosa—te hice el desayuno amor—

--gracias amor—que lindo y sexy se ve – pensó—un beso de su amado la saca de sus pensamiento.

--apúrate o llegaras tarde a la escuela—dijo Ikuto

Al darse cuenta se arregla lo más rápido posible.

--no se te olvida algo amor—en forma sexy que hizo sonrojar a Amu.

--si, el desayuno—lo come, al terminar se disponía salir pero el brazo de su amado la retenía.

--de eso no estaba hablando, era esto—la besa apasionadamente—además te quiero acompañar a la escuela sino te molesta—

--claro que no me molesta—

Al dirigirse a la escuela Ikuto la tomo por la cintura. Ella se sonroja.

Ana vez llegando a la escuela Amu ve a sus amigos entre ellos un rubio de ojos violetas que la veía con tristeza, dándose cuenta de cómo la veía recordó cuando el sele declaro.

FLASH BACK

-- hola Amu-chan yo quería decirte algo– dijo el rubio

-- hola tedase-kun, ¿Qué quieres decirme? – dijo Amu

-- te he hecho mucho daño. Primero al rechazarte y luego por decirte que me había enamorado de una de tus transformaciones – dijo – pero aun así quiero que me permitas enamorarte y todos los días te voy a decir te amo—sale corriendo dejando en shock a Amu

FIN FLASH BACK

El dulce néctar de los labios de Ikuto la hizo reaccionar. Al terminar aquel beso por falta de aire se despedían.

--adiós, vengo por ti a la salida– dijo Ikuto

--adiós, te estaré esperando mi vida–

Al voltear las caras de sus amigos no salían de la admiración, empezó a buscar a Tedase pero no lo encontró

-- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Rima

-- No es obvio – dijo Nagihiko

-- son novio, son novios— dijo Yaya

-- ¿es tu novio?-- dijo Rima

-- este…creo que si – Dijo Amu

-- ¿Cómo que crees? – dijo Nagihiko

-- ¡ha! – dijeron todos

--¿Tedase?– Dijo Amu

--estaba aquí pero cuando te vio con Ikuto se fue-- dijo Rima

--entremos sino vamos a llegar tarde-- dijo Yaya

Así pasaron las horas hasta que hubo una reunión con los guardianes en el Royal Garden una vez terminada.

-- Tedase quiero hablar contigo-- dijo Amu

--si dime-- dijo Tedase con una sonrisa.

--bueno…solo quería decirte que—fue interrumpida

--si ya se que andas con Ikuto y estoy feliz por ti-- dijo Tedase con una sonrisa – bueno adiós Amu – salió corriendo antes de dejar caer unas lagrimas. Solo hubo algo que lo detuvo, su peor enemigo, aquel gato de mala suerte que tanto daño le había echo.

--Ikuto solo te advierto si haces sufrir a Amu, te juro que te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida.

--no te preocupes mini rey, yo, la amo con toda mi alma—

--bueno adiós—se fue con una sonrisa al saber que había dejado en buenas manos a su amada

Amu se dirigió a la salida cuando sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban.

--tardaste mucho amor mío—dijo Ikuto

--si perdona…-- fue interrumpida como siempre por aquellos labios que le demostraban su amor

--ven sígueme—la llevo a aquel parque donde tantas veces ella lo oía tocar el violín. Esta vez era diferente porque estaba adornado con rosas, los arboles con luces y en medio un corazón que decía:

--TE AMO AMU, QUIERES SER MI NOVIA—

Al ver tal demostración de amor no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas, lágrimas del corazón.

--Amu no llores mi intención no era que te pusieras así-- dijo al ver que Amu lloraba

--estoy llorando de felicidad y si quiero ser tu novia—dijo Amu secándose las lágrimas.

Al oír esto Ikuto la estrecha entres sus brazos y sellando con un beso aquel momento de tanta dicha y felicidad.

--esta es la primera parada-- dijo mientras la cargaba. Llevándola a su casa (de Amu) la cual estaba adornada con velas rojas y un camino de pétalos que llegaban a su habitación, esta adornada por velas, la cama oculta entre cortinas de seda roja y encima de la cama un corazón echo por pétalos. A un lado una mesa con fresas y chocolate derretido.

--esta noche es para amarnos—dijo Ikuto sensualmente.

-- si Ikuto yo también quiero que esta noche sea especial.

Ikuto recostó a Amu en la cama y le da un apasionado beso.

-- Amu cierra los ojos, confía en mí—

Amu cerró los ojos en ese instante empezó a pasar una fresa entre los labios de ella ocasionando que se estremeciera y mordiera la fruta. Ikuto repitió este procedimiento pero ahora con una fresa con chocolate la cual fue dejando tras su paso en rastro en los delicados labios de Amu el cual Ikuto se acerco a limpiarlos con un apasionado pero dulce beso.

Ikuto volvió a sumergir una fresa, pero ahora la fruta comenzó su recorrido desde el escote de la blusa de Amu pasando por su cuello hasta su boca igualmente dejo un rastro el cual Ikuto empezó a recorrer con su lengua, al llegar al cuello lo comenzó a besar hasta llegar a su boca haciendo que ella ahogara en los labios de su amado un gemido de placer, siguieron besándose hasta que se les acabo el aire pero sus labios no se volvieron a juntar ahora los labios de Ikuto estaban en el cuello de Amu mientras sus manos bajaban hasta los botones de su blusa pero recordó lo que había pasado anterior mente.

--estas segura de que quieres seguir—

--si estoy segura, por que eres…el amor de mi vida—

--yo también te am…-- no pudo terminar ya que Amu lo callo con un beso mientras se colocaba encima de el, ella hizo lo mismo que Ikuto había echo con ella haciendo que Ikuto se sonrojara. Amu comenzó a quitarle la playera, cuando vio aquel cuerpo bien formado hizo un camino de chocolate que empezaba desde su ombligo hasta su boca el cual fue saboreado hasta llegar a la boca de su amado. No lo resistió y termino por sacarle la blusa, algo que para Ikuto significo la gloria pura. Quedo cautivado por los hermosos pechos de Amu, por instinto los toco suavemente, ahora podía sentir su piel, su perfumada piel y su delicada ropa interior, de repente sintió la necesidad de poder quitarle el hermoso brasier rosa de Amu así que con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar su brasier mientras que con la boca le daba apasionados besos en el cuello de Amu esta no podía mas que emitir pequeños gritos de placer.

Amu se dio cuenta de eso e intento tapar sus pechos, a lo que Ikuto reacciono poniéndola debajo de el y volvió a besarla estos besos eran posesivos es que estaba fuera de si y Amu no ayudaba mucho en esto, ya que lentamente empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de Ikuto, este al sentir como las manos de Amu sacaban con fuerza los pantalones este quiso hacer lo mismo con la falda de Amu a si que empezó a besar su cuello para ir bajando mas y mas hasta llegar a su ombligo de la chica y comenzar a quitarle la falda esta hizo que Amu se estremeciera.

--ah I…Ikuto—

--No me pidas que pare—

--ah…ja…jamás pediría ah…eso—

Al oír esto Ikuto siguió así que se coloco entre las piernas de Amu eh hizo movimientos hacia delante y atrás.

--Amu quiero hacerte mía. Mía y de nadie más—

--solo hazlo—

Ikuto quería esa respuesta, así que comenzó a deshacerse de la última prenda que les quedaba a ambos.

--Amu esto va a doler un poco, pero recuerda que yo estoy caqui contigo y si te duele demasiado me dices para que pare—

--si, Ikuto no te preocupes—

--esta bien amor mío—

Ikuto empezó a penetrarla, no quería que Amu sintiera dolor ya que por el se podría comportar como un animal.

Amu sentía mucho dolor a si que no pudo evitar rasguñar la espalda de Ikuto y dejar rodar unas lágrimas, cuando Ikuto se percato de esto la abrazo y la beso para que el dolor fuera disminuyendo, al paso de unos minutos el dolor se convirtió en placer y comenzó ahogar unos cuantos gemidos en la boca de su amado.

--Amu ¿no te duele?—pregunto Ikuto para saber como se encontraba Amu

-- ya no ah—

Al escuchar esta Ikuto se deja llevar por sus deseos y la envistió fuerte pero a la vez delicadamente una mezcla que solo Ikuto podía lograr.

Amu por su parte gemía con más ganas, esto hizo que Ikuto se excitara cada vez mas.

--Amu ah…te…amo…ah—

--yo ah… también…te…amo...Ikuto…ah—

El tiempo se detuvo mientras ambos consumaban su amor, sus cuerpos parecían uno solo.

Cuando todo había sido consumado. Ikuto abrazo a Amu, abrigándola, dejándola en su hombro y dándole un beso apasionado.

--te amo Amu—

--y yo a ti Ikuto—

--pero yo te amo más—

--no es cierto—

--que si—

--que no—

--que si—

--que n…—

Ikuto la callo con dulce beso. Amu se acorruco en el pecho de su amado y los dos se contemplaban hasta que cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

Al despertar fue recibida por un abrazo y beso de su amado Ikuto.

--pensé que había sido un sueño—dijo Amu

--ya vez que no es así—dijo Ikuto sonriendo

--te Amo mucho -- dijo Amu

--y yo a ti Amu—dijo Ikuto

Le da un beso apasionado que es interrumpido por el despertador.

--me tengo que ir a la escuela—dijo Amu

--no te vayas, quédate conmigo—dijo Ikuto

--no puedo tengo que ir—dijo Amu mientras se dirigía a bañarse

--esta bien, quieres que nos bañemos juntos—dijo Ikuto

-- no, ¡pervertido! —dijo Amu mientras cerraba la puerta

Ikuto bajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando Amu termina de bañarse y arreglarse sale del baño y busca a Ikuto.

--Amu baja a desayunar—dice el peli azul

--ya voy—dice Amu. Baja con rapidez y se sienta a desayunar

-- desayuna en lo que yo me baño para irme a la escuela—dice Ikuto

Al terminar su desayuno Amu dice— ya me voy—

--espérame te voy a dejar—dice Ikuto

Así pasaron los días que le restaban juntos antes de la llegada de los padres de Amu.

--cuando lleguen tus padres quiero hablar con ellos—dijo Ikuto

--si y para que quieres hablar con ellos—dijo Amu

--para que me permitan estar contigo—dijo el peli azul

--esta, bien—dijo Amu

Llega el día que tanto ansiaba Ikuto, hablar con los padres de Amu

--mamá, papá hay alguien que quiere hablar ustedes—dijo Amu

--buenas tardes Sr. Y Sra. Hinamori. Mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi—

--¿Quién es ese chico?—dice su padre en tono escandaloso

--es su novio—dice Ami

--es verdad eso Amu—dice su madre

Pero antes que Amu dijera algo Ikuto la interrumpe

--yo venia a pedir su aprobación par ser el novio de su hija Amu—

--¿tu lo quieres Amu?—pregunta su madre

--si lo quiero—dice Amu sonrojándose

--esta bien tienen nuestro permiso—dicen ambos padres

--gracias Sr. Y Sra. Hinamori—dice Ikuto

--no hay de que solo has feliz a Amu—dice su padre

Después de 5 años ya que Amu había acabado la universidad Ikuto la lleva a aquel parque donde le pidió que fuera su novia.

--Ikuto que hacemos aquí— dijo Amu

--recordando lo que pasa en este parque—dijo Ikuto—Amu te puedo hacer una pregunta—

--si, Ikuto la que quieras— dijo Amu

--¿quieres casarte conmigo?— dijo Ikuto mientras sacaba de una de sus bolsas de su pantalón una caja roja que contenía un anillo.

--si Ikuto, si quiero casarme contigo— dijo Amu mientras Ikuto le ponía el anillo

--te juro que te voy a hacer la mujer mas feliz del mundo—mientras la estrecha entre sus brazos

--Ikuto te amo…-- fue interrumpida por un beso

Después de 3 meses había llegado el tan esperado día de la boda.

Amu tenia puesto en vestido blanco sin mangas con un moño enfrente que tenia los colores de sus charas, en el final del corset tenia holanes, en la parte de abajo con unos moños amarillos, en el cabello un arreglo de un moño igual con los 4 colores de sus charas.

Ikuto vestía una camisa blanca pegada de resaltaba su bien formado cuerpo, un traje negro que al igual que su camisa lo hacia lucir tan sexy y guapo.

La iglesia estaba adornada en la entrada con un corazón de rosas blancas y con rosas rojas las iniciales de Amu e Ikuto del cual salían unas ondulaciones de seda blanca y terminaban en las esquinas.

Por dentro unos arreglos de rosas blancas, rojas y rosas y en algunos unas peceras con lirios que se unían con unas tiras de seda blanca.

Empezaron a entrar a la iglesia cuando se oye a alguien decir.

--no te puedes casar Amu—

Cuando voltean ven a un chico rubio de ojos violeta.

--¡Tedase!—dicen todos sorprendidos ya que se había ido desde hace 2 años sin dejar rastro.

--Tedase yo pensé que…--dice Amu

---no mal interpretes las cosas— dice Tedase – solo que no puedes casarte sin que hallan llegado los padres de Ikuto—

--¿Cómo los padres de Ikuto?— dice Amu

--¿Mis padres?— dice Utua e Ikuto

--no puede ser mi madre esta en coma y mi padre no se donde— dice Ikuto

---así es que tus padres están… — Tedase es interrumpido

---hola hijos— dice Aruto— no piensan que me iba a perder este gran momento de tu vida, ¿oh si?—

---es verdad— dice la mamá de Ikuto

Todos los presentes estaban en shock

--¿pero como, porque, cuando?-- dice Ikuto

--ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones— dice Aruto

--y adonde esta la afortunada, Ikuto— dice la mamá de Ikuto

--perdón Amu ellos son mis padres-- dice Ikuto

--hola Sr. Y Sra. Tsukiyomi— dice Amu

--es preciosa-- dice la mamá de Ikuto

--es verdad, como una flor— dice Aruto

--no es que quiera interrumpir este momento tan hermoso pero hay que entrar a la iglesia—dice Rima

La ceremonia comienza y el padre dice:

--Amu aceptas a Ikuto como tu esposo para toda la vida y hasta que la muerte los separe—

--si acepto—

-- Ikuto aceptas a Amu como tu esposo para toda la vida y hasta que la muerte los separe—

--no, mi amor sobrepasara la muerte—

--entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia—dice el padre.

En la fiesta Ikuto le dedica una canción a Amu la cual había escrito especialmente para ese día y para ella con mucho amor.

Una vez terminada la fiesta se dirigieron a su habitación, Ikuto recuesta a Amu en la cama mientras la besa apasionadamente.

Ikuto comienza a besar el cuello de Amu mientras ella acaricia su pelo y su espalda.

Lentamente Ikuto comienza a quitar el corset y Amu desabotona su camisa hasta quitársela esto hizo que Amu cambiara de posición y empezar a besar el cuello de Ikuto, cada beso y cada caricia hacia que Ikuto se excitara mas, la gota que derramo el baso fue cuando Amu beso su oreja. Este hecho hizo que Ikuto enloqueciera, pero no del todo ya que a pesar de haber hecho suya a Amu, esta vez era diferente ya que Amu era su esposa y quería darle más placer.

--Oye eso no es justo tu sabes que mis orejas son mi punto débil—dice Ikuto

--lose por eso lo hice—dice Amu sensualmente

--así entonces vas a ver— dice Ikuto mientras la besaba en el cuello el iba bajando cada vez mas y mas hasta llegar al vientre de Amu, mientras sus manos le quitaban lo que quedaba del vestido dejando a Amu con tan solo su ropa interior.

Ikuto decidió quitarle la medias con las manos mientras sus labios iban besándolas piernas de Amu, esto hizo que Amu diera un pequeño grito de placer. Al terminar de quitar esta prenda Ikuto volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido paro ahora hacia los labios de Amu.

Amu al volver a sentir lo labios del peli azul con los suyo no quiso quedarse atrás y comenzó a acariciar la espalda con una mano mientras con la otra empezaba a quitarle el pantalón cuando Ikuto sintió que Amu le había quitado el pantalón, el decidió hacer lo mismo con el sostén de Amu y al ver el pecho de Amu el se le quedo mirando.

Al percatarse de eso Amu dijo:

--no me veas así—sonrojándose

--te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas—dice Ikuto mientras la ponía debajo de el.

--eres un perver…--Ikuto la besa

Las caricias vuelven pero ahora con mayor intensidad. Ikuto ya no aguanta mas y se desase de la ultima prenda que les quedaba.

Ikuto comienza a penetrarla, mientras la beso y sus manos acarician cada parte de su cuerpo de Amu.

Amu hace lo mismo, comienza a acariciar con una mano los cabellos del peli azul, el cual empieza a envestirla mas rápido y fuerte haciendo que grite de placer.

--ah Ikuto…te…amo...ah—

--yo también te ah… te… amo… ah—

--Ikuto ah… no… pares…ah—

Esto hace que Ikuto se excite mas y envista mas rápido pero tierno.

Los dos llegan al clímax y al mismo tiempo los dos dicen en un gemido de placer sus nombres.

Ikuto abraza a Amu colocándola encima de su pecho.

--Amu, te amo tanto, que no puedo vivir sin ti—

--yo también te amo Ikuto—

--te doy gracias por haber aceptado vivir toda la vida con migo—

--no hay nada… que agradecer…porque... te am…--- Amu no termina la frase ya que le gana el sueño.

Ikuto la contempla y le da un beso en la frente y dice—duerme amor mi—la abriga con las sabanas y la estrecha a un mas.

A la mañana siguiente Amu e Ikuto son despertados por el sonido del celular de Ikuto.

--bueno—dice Ikuto

--hola, Ikuto—

--¿Qué quieres Utua?—

--nada, solo quería recordarles que su vuelo sale en 4 horas—

--ok, adiós— Ikuto cuelga el teléfono

--que quería Utua—dice Amu

-- solo que nuestro vuelo sale en 4 horas—dice Ikuto

--¿vuelo ¿A dónde?—

--es que mis padres nos regalaron un vieja a París por 15 días con todos los gastos pagados—

--entonces hay que apurarnos—

--pero ante—la besa apasionadamente.

--Ikuto ¿Qué vamos a hacer con las chicas y Yuro?—

--Es verdad y si se las encargamos a Utua o a Ami—

--ok—

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Amu e Ikuto se despiden de todos.

Ya en Paris visitan todos los lugares turísticos, románticos y los centros comerciales. Aunque la mayor parte del viaje fue felicidad, Amu no podía evitar sentir celos cada vez que una chaca se acercaba a Ikuto.

Un día que se encontraban de comprando Amu se desmaya, gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Ikuto logra atraparla antes de que tocara el suelo.

--Amu, despierta—dice Ikuto preocupado

--¿Qué me paso?—dice Amu

--te desmayaste—dice Ikuto—ya vez por no comer bien—la regaña

--no te enojes es solo que…-- dice Amu—nada mejor vámonos estoy cansada—

--esta, bien—dice confundido

Al pasar los días Amu sigue con desmayos, además de nauseas.

--Amu esto no me gusta, será mejor que regresemos--

-- no creo que sea necesario—

--como que no, si esta enferma y no se que hacer-- dice Ikuto preocupado

--es que… esto es normal cuando…-- dice Amu

--¿Cuándo que?-- dice Ikuto interrumpiendo a Amu

--Ikuto, estoy embarazada—dice feliz Amu

--esta embarazada, es en serio-- dice Ikuto en shock

--si ayer fui al medico y hoy me lo confirmaron—

--esto es magnifico Amu—

--si vamos a hacer papás—

--hay que contárselo a todos—

--no mejor hay que esperar hasta que termine el viaje—

--ok—

Al regresar Amu e Ikuto al llegar a casa organizan una fiesta en la cual están todos sus amigos y familiares.

--hola a todos—dice Amu

--hola—dicen al unisón

--te extrañamos—dicen las charas

--y yo a ustedes—dice Amu

--bueno a que se debe la fiesta—dice Rima

--ahorita se van a enterar nada mas que llegue Ikuto—dice Amu

--hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza—dice Ikuto

--hola, no hay problema—dice Tedase

Amu y yo tenemos que darles una noticia—dice mientras Amu camina hacia el y entrelazan sus manos.

--bueno ya digan que es—dice kukai

--no sea impaciente Kukai—dice Utua

--ya, ya no se pelen—dice Nagihiko

--esta bien, ya se los voy a decir—dice Ikuto—Amu y yo vamos hacer papás—dice alegremente

--¿Qué?—dice Yaya

--si Amu esta embarazada—dice Ikuto

--felicidades—dicen los papás de Amu e Ikuto

--gracias—dice Amu

--que suerte Ikuto, a un mes de casado y ya vas a ser papá—dice Kukai en tono de burla, a lo que nadie puso atención.

--¿Qué sentiste cuando Amu te dijo que ibas a ser papá?—dice Nagihiko

--el hombre más feliz del mundo—dice Ikuto

Así pasa toda la fiesta, todos alegres por la gran noticia que habían recibido.

Cuando Amu tenía 2 mese de embarazo Amu e Ikuto iban de compras cuando al pasar por una cafetería:

--Ikuto me compras algo de comer—dice Amu con cara tierna

--esta bien pide lo que quieras—dice Ikuto ya que cuando Amu pone esa cara no le niega nada.

--buenas tardes meda un pastel de chocolate, una docena de donas de chocolate rellenas de fresa, un banana Split, helado de chocolate, un café grande de capuchino con chocolate ah y unas galletas igual de chocolate—

--oye te vas a comer todo eso—dice Ikuto

--si porque—dice Amu

--por que vas a engordar—dice Ikuto burlándose

(Y ya saben las hormonas durante el embarazo o eso dicen)

--¿Qué si engordo ya no me vas a querer'—dice Amu llorando

--no amor, eso era una broma—Dice Ikuto

--es enserio no lo dices para que me sienta mejor—dice Amu entre sollozos

--yo te voy a amar siempre sin importar nada—dice Ikuto

--yo también—dice Amu

--aunque si es mucha comida—piensa Ikuto al ver todo lo que traía la mesera

Al cuarto mes Amu tenia consulta con el medico para saber el sexo del bebe.

--bueno Amu empecemos—dice la doctora

--ok doctora—dice Amu mientras Ikuto esta a su lado y la toma de la mano

--mira este es su pie, su mano, su cabeza, su cuerpo—dice la doctora

--y eso que se oye es su corazón—dice Amu

--si Amu ese es su corazón—dice la doctora pero se sorprende de algo

--¿Qué pasa doctora, doctora, tiene algo mi bebe—dice Amu asustada al ver que la doctora que da estática, aprieta la mano de Ikuto

--no pasa nada, no te preocupes solo que les tengo una noticia—dice la doctora feliz—es solo que vas a tener gemelos—

--gemelo—dice Ikuto sorprendido y feliz

--si, solo hay que tener mas cuidados, has el menor esfuerzo, aliméntate bien, has un poco de ejercicio o solo camina—

--ok y que son niño o niña—pregunta Amu

--pues va a hacer un niño y una niña—

--esto es fantástico—dice Amu—Ikuto viste eso—

--si—

--Amu ya te puedes arreglar—

Al enterarse de esto todos los felicitan

--ya compraron ropa para lo bebes o algo—dice Rima

--pues no, de hecho estábamos esperando saber el sexo del bebe para ir a comprar—dice Ikuto

--vamos de compras—dice Yaya

--no se, Ikuto que dices—dice Amu

--anda si, Ikuto—dice Yaya con cara de ternura

--si, pero vayan con cuidado—dice Ikuto

--ok—dice Rima

Al terminar las compras Amu se dirige a casa

--Ikuto ya llegue—dice Amu

--ven sube al cuarto de los bebes—dice Ikuto

--ya voy para allá—dice Amu

--¿Qué te parece?—

--esta muy lindo—dice Amu, al ver el cuarto pintado de color rosa y azul cielo con unos adornos de nubes, unas cunas, osos de peluches, etc.

--me da mucho gusto amor que te allá gustado—la abraza y la besa

Así pasan los mese hasta que…

--Amu, deja yo lo hago—dice Ikuto

--pero nada mas voy a servir la comida—dice Amu con una cacerola en la mano

--no debes cargar nada—dice Ikuto

--no me trates como un bebe—haciendo un berrinche

--acuérdate que dijo la doctora—

--si ya se—

--ven siéntate—

--ok—

Al terminar la cena se van a ver televisión

--ven te ayudo—dice Ikuto

--yo puedo sola, no soy una bebe—dice Amu

--Amu, deja que te ayude—

--que yo puedo ¡ha!—Amu siente un dolor

--Amu que tienes, que te pasa—dice Ikuto preocupado

--creo que se me rompió la fuente—

--tenemos que ir al hospital—

--si, rápido agarra las maletas—

AL LLEGAR AL HOSPITAL

--doctora, Amu ya va a dar a luz—dice Ikuto

--cálmate, ve ponte una bata guantes, cubre bocas y te espero en la sala de partos—dice la doctora

--ok—dice Ikuto mientras se va a cambiar

--¿Cómo se encuentra Amu?—dice Rima al ver a Ikuto

--pues bien, con permiso me tengo que ir—dice mientras entra a la sala

Las horas pasan hasta que sale la doctora

--¿Cómo están?—dice la mamá de Amu

--están bien no se preocupen—dice la doctora

--podemos verlos—dice Utua

--si pasen por aquí—

Al entrar nadie pudo evitar decir ¡ha! Al ver aquella escena tan tierna

Amu e Ikuto mirándose tiernamente mientras cargan a sus hijos. Ikuto a la niña cuyo cabello es del color de Amu pero sus ojos del color de Ikuto, mientras Amu tenia al niño cuyo cabello es del color de Ikuto pero sus ojos del color de Amu.

--que lindos—dice Yaya

--¿Cómo se van a llamar?—dice Kukai

--Hiraku y Mirasuki—dice Ikuto

--que lindo nombres—dice Nagihiko

Ya había pasado un año de felicidad y alegría. Lo que no sabían era que venia en camino

Ikuto al llegar a casa encuentra a Amu inconsciente.

--¡Amu!, ¡Amu!, despierta—dice Ikuto preocupado

--¿Qué paso?, ¡Ikuto!, ¡los niños, los niños!—dice Amu con desesperación

--dime que pasó—

--primero donde están los niños—

--no te preocupes Amu, están bien, nosotros los protegimos—dice Miki

Amu corre al cuarto de sus hijos al verlos los abraza y besa.

--Amu dime ¿Qué paso?—dice Ikuto mas preocupado

--Easter, intento secuestrar a nuestros hijos—

--¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?—

--el tipo que me ataco dijo que sino les entregábamos el embrión y los dejábamos en paz nuestros hijo pagarían las consecuencias y cuando se dirigía al cuarto de los bebes yo me interpuse e intente detenerlo pero fue en vano ya que otro me noqueo—dijo entre sollozos— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

--Amu amor, no te preocupes lo vamos a solucionar—dijo Ikuto mientras la abrazaba—primero hay que hablar con los chicos

--ok—dice Amu mientras besaba a sus hijos y los ponía en sus cunas

En una hora todos habían llegado

--¿Cómo se encuentran?—dice Rima

--bien, gracias a nuestras charas no se llevaron a nuestros hijos—dice Amu

--pero dijeron que volverían—dice Yuro

--no se preocupen nosotros los vamos a ayudar—dice Tedase

--gracias chicos, lo único que no entiendo es porque dijeron que los dejáramos en paz—dice Ikuto

--eso yo lo puedo explicar—dice Utua

--pues dinos Utua—dice Yaya

--verán como saben Easter originariamente pertenece a nuestra madre y ella esta pidiendo que se la regresen ya que ella es la dueña—dice Utua

--ha, con razón, pero que hacemos—dice Amu preocupada

--pues pelear—dice Utua

--pero hay un problema que Amu y tu no van a poder pelear—dice Kukai

--¿Por qué?—dice Amu y Utua al unisón

--Amu porque tienes que cuidar a sus hijos y Utua por que estas embarazada—dice Kukai

--¿Qué?—dice Ikuto

--si apenas hoy nos enteramos verdad Kukai—dice Utua

--si—dice Kukai

--bueno hay que idear un plan—dice Nagihiko

--que les parece si las chicas se quedan acá mientras nosotros vamos a enfrentar a Easter—

--esperen no se olviden de nosotros—dice Aruto

Al voltear ven a Rika, Tsukasa Amakawa (tío de Tedase), Yuu Nikaidou, kairi y su hermana, Lulú De Morcerf Yamamoto.

--¿Qué piensan hacer chicos?—dice Rika

--enfrentar a Easter—dice Tedase

--ok, pero como lo piensan hacer—dice Tsukasa

--pues ir a la empresa y derrotarlos—dice Ikuto

--y no crees que eso están esperando que hagan—dice Kairi

--entonces que hacemos—dice Ikuto

--además amenazaron con volver—dice Amu intentando no llorar, al ver esto Ikuto la abraza.

--amor no te preocupes, no permitiré que les pasa algo malo—dice Ikuto

--Amu creo que es mejor que vayas a descansar—dice Aruto

--¡descansar!, en estos momentos, ¡no puedo!—dice Amu

--amor mi padre tiene razón va a descansar—dice Ikuto—ven yo te llevo, además los niños dependen de ti y de mi así que mejor descansa—mientras la lleva a su habitación. Ikuto baja cuando ve que Amu se queda dormida.

---ok eso es lo que vamos a hacer—dice Lulú

--tu, Kukai, Utua y Amu se quedan aquí por si regresan—dice Tsukasa—mientras Aruto, tu mamá y yo hablamos con los de Easter

--¿y los demás?—dice Ikuto

--fácil si no funciona el que hablemos con el nosotros atacamos –dice Lulú

--esta, bien—dice Ikuto

A la mañana siguiente en Easter

--hola a todos—dice el director de Easter

--hola Kazuomi Hoshina—dice Aruto

--¿Qué los trae por aquí?—

--tu bien sabes porque—dice la mamá de Ikuto

--ha si y como están sus nietos—dice Kazuomi con arrogancia

--bien pero no gracias a ti—dice Aruto

--¿Qué quieres de nosotros?—dice Tsukasa

--ya sabes lo que quiero, el embrión y que dejen de pelear para conseguir la empresa—dice Kazuomi

--¿y para que quieres el embrión?—dice Aruto

--para que mi nieto vuelva a hacer el de antes, ya que gracias a ustedes lo tuve que alejar de mi—dice enojado

--porque dices eso, si es feliz—dice Tsukasa

--eso si, pero le quería dar la empresa y se iba a casar con eso tonta chica, como se llama, a si Rika—dice con ironía—pero antes que eso pasara lo envíen a E.E.U.U. a un internado hasta que sea mayor de edad

Mientras ellos hablaban en la casa de Amu e Ikuto

--mas les vale que no se acerquen a mis hijos—dice Ikuto

--y si lo hacemos que nos van a hacer—dice uno de ellos

--esto—dice Kukai golpeando a varios

--Yuro—dice Ikuto transformándose ya ataca a otros

La situación iba bien hasta que tanto Kukai como Ikuto estaban agotados ya que los superaban en número. Amu y Utua estaban con los niños

-Utua cuida a mis hijos—dice Amu—Ran—dice mientras se transforma y va ayudarlos pero ni así cuando todos pensaban que habían perdido a parece el verdadero jefe de Easter

--déjenlos en paz, es una orden—

--pero su abuelo nos mando—dijo uno de ellos

--piensan desobedecer mis ordenes, ¡yo Hikaru Hoshina el dueño de Easter—ellos obedecen y se van—lo siento mucho, por todo esto

--entonces tu no fuiste quien nos mando a atacar—dice Ikuto recuperando el aliento

--no fui yo, fue mi abuelo en venganza por convertirme en una persona con sentimiento y quererme casar con Rika—dice tristemente

--ya entiendo—dice Amu con sus hijos en brazos

--esta bien, pero hay que ir a ayudar a los demás—dice Kukai

De nuevo en Easter

--pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—dice Aruto

--porque era débil y así no sirve para dirigir una empresa—dice Kazuomi—atrápenlos—en un instante se ven rodeados por agentes de Easter

--chicos necesitamos ayuda--dice Tsukasa

--ya estamos aquí—dice Yaya

--empieza la diversión—dice Lulú

Los superaban en número pero no les importo

--ríndanse a si no esos niños lo pagaran—

--¿Qué has hecho maldito?—dice Aruto

--jajajajajaja. He puesto una bomba—dice Kazuomi con arrogancia

--no te creo, no tuviste tiempo—dice Kairi

--eso piensas entonces mira esto—bajando una pantalla

--la casa de Amu—dice Yaya

--así es, ahora miren lo que pasa cuando aprieto este botón—

Al momento de presionar el botón la casa de Amu e Ikuto explota

--¡no!—dicen todos al ver esto

--tu maldito me la vas apagar—dice Tedase con odio y rabia. Se lanzan a atacar todos para vengar la muerte de sus amigos

De repente a los agentes de Easter se les ordena que se detengan al voltear ven a el director de Easter.

--tu que haces aquí—dice Kazuomi

--crees que mandándome lejos me ibas a detener, además vengo a tomar posesión de Easter ya que soy mayor de edad, junto con ellos—detrás de el aparecen Utua, Kukai, Ikuto, Amu y sus hijo.

--chico están a salvo—dice Rima

--si estamos bien—dice Kukai

--¿Por qué preguntan?—dice Utua

--es que vimos como explotaba la casa de Amu—dice Yaya

--¿Cómo es que siguen vivos?—dice Kazuomi

--ha eso es fácil de explicar—dice Amu

FLASH BACK

--Ikuto debemos ir a ayudar a los demás—dice Kukai

--si lo se pero somos vigilado.

--dice Utua

--entonces como saldremos de aquí—dice Amu

--eso es fácil, síganme—dice Ikuto llevándolos a una salida secreta

--¿pero cuando la hiciste Ikuto?—dice Kukai

--siempre ha estado ahí por cualquier emergencia—dice Ikuto

--y por que no me habías dicho de su existencia—dice Amu

--es que apenas me acorde de ella—dice Ikuto

FIN FLASH BACK

--Y así salimos—dice Amu

--eso es perfecto—dice Kazuomi y todos quedan anonadados ante esta actitud—así podre acabar con ustedes—saca una pistola y dispara en dirección a Amu y sus hijos que traía en brazos al ver esto Ikuto se interpone y es herido y cae al suelo.

--¡Ikuto!, no—dice Amu y llega Rima y le quita a los bebes y Amu abraza a Ikuto—no me dejes Ikuto—dice entre sollozos

--Amu, no llores, voy a estar bien, ah—dice con dolor y le da una sonrisa—Amu, te amo a ti y a mis hijo—dice y le da un beso y se desmaya por la perdida de sangre ya que la bala le dio en el corazón

--Ikuto. Ikuto, no, no me dejes, aguanta por favor—dice Amu desesperada

1 año después

--Ikuto. Ikuto, no, no me dejes—grita Amu y despierta, voltea para todos lados y al no encontrar a nadie comienza a llorar

--Amu, que pasa estas bien—pregunta alguien exaltado abriendo la puerta

--Ikuto—dice Amu sollozando

--si, aquí estoy y no me voy a ir de tu lado—dice mientras la abraza y la besa— ¿Qué estabas soñando?

--este…lo que pasa hace un año, y al no verte pensé...—fue interrumpida

--ya solo fue un sueño—dice Ikuto

--si, solo que tengo miedo que vuelva a pasar—

--no pasara, ya Kazuomi esta en la cárcel y la compañía esta a nuestro cargo y al de Hikaru—

--si lo se, pero, prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola—dice Amu

--te lo prometo—y le da un beso para sellar la promesa

--¿Qué estabas haciendo?—dice Amu

--es una sorpresa—

--¿sorpresa?—

--si no te acuerdas que día es hoy—

--este...perdón pero no—dice Amu

--hoy es nuestro aniversario Amu—

--es cierto, ya han pasado 3 años—dice con alegría

--si, tu regalo esta abajo—dice con dulzura—baja a verlo

--ok-Amu baja y queda en shock al ver toda su sala llena de ramos de rosas y un corazón echo de chocolate que tenia un letrero un chocolate blanco que decía:

--AMU FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, TE AMO Y TE AMARE POR TODA LA VIDA—

--Ikuto es precioso—dice mientras lo abraza y lo besa

--q2ue bueno que te gusto—

--si pero yo, este, no te di nada—dice Amu

--eso no era necesario, tu me has dado todo—dice sensualmente y la besa—me has dad tu amor y unos hijos maravillosos—y la vuelve a besar—aunque creo que necesitan unos hermanitos—dice sensualmente

--Ikuto eres un pervertido—

--pero aun así tú me amas—

--si te amo, además a un no tardan en despertar los niños

--no importa, hay que empezar a hacer la tarea si es que les queremos dar unos hermanitos—dice sensualmente mientras besa el cuello de la peli rosa

--creo que ya no es necesario—dice Amu con dulzura

--¿a que te refieres con eso?—

--pues que muy pronto van a tener un hermanito nuestros hijo—

--no me digas que…--es interrumpido

--si, Ikuto estoy embarazada—

--este si es el mejor regalo de aniversario—la abraza y la besa—me has vuelto a hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo—dice con alegría--¿pero cuando te enteraste?

--hace 3 días me lo confirmaron—

--y porque no me lo habías dicho—

--es que quería esperar a la cena de hoy—dice con alegría—pero al ver tu regalo y todo esto no pude aguantar mas—lo besa—acaso creíste que había olvidado nuestro aniversario

--lograste engañarme—

Después de 20 años

--Amu que haces—dice Ikuto

--viendo nuestro álbum de fotos y recordando—dice Amu

--y eso—dice Ikuto

--es que pasamos tantas dificultades—dice Amu

--si es verdad pero ahora somos felices—dice Ikuto

--eso si, nuestros hijos encontraron a su verdadero amor—dice Amu

--quien pensaría que Tedase seria el suegro de mi hija, que Hiraku se casaría con la hija de Rika y Hinasuki seria novia del hijo de Rima—dice Ikuto

--los hijos de nuestros amigos—dice Amu

--es cierto que sorpresa nos dio Tedase y Yaya al casarse—dice en tono burlón—lo que no fue sorpresa fue Rima y Nagihiko y también Rima y Hikaru— dice Ikuto

--pero que dices del hijo de Utua y Kukai, que enérgico— dice Amu

--igualito a sus padre—dice Ikuto y mira su reloj—ya es tarde nos tenemos que ir a la cena de celebración por nuestro aniversario—

--es verdad—lo besa—estos son algunos de nuestros tristes y felices recuerdos de nuestro amor que logro superar todos los obstáculos para ser felices—piensa mientras cierra el álbum y lo guarda

**Anexos**

Vestido de novia Amu, Ikuto y las charas de Amu

Yuro chara de Ikuto amigos de Amu rima(ribia), Yaya(peli naranja), Tedase(rubio) y Kairi(peli verde)

Nagihiko Utua y Kukai


End file.
